


Nooks and Crannies - Young Marauders

by kete



Series: Nooks and Crannies [4]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, different POV, fourth episode, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kete/pseuds/kete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth episode retold from Silas' POV: Audra falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooks and Crannies - Young Marauders

Miss Audra, she's in love! Ten days ago she done come home late for dinner all wet and disheveled, but beamin' like a lit candelabra.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother!" she says, kisses Miz Victoria and flops down on her chair next to Mr. Heath.

Miz Victoria takes one look at her and says, "Audra! Your hair, it's all wet! Where have you been?"

"Riding," says she.

"Through the swamp?" asks Mr. Heath, puttin' more salt on his food, spoilin' my fine cookin'. Jus' can't break him of the habit.

I start puttin' a plate together for her. We're havin' lamb chops tonight with green beans and new potatoes. And some fresh green vegetables aside.

"Alongside the stream on Mokelumne," says Miss Audra, still all happy-lookin'.

"Well, surely you didn't fall in?" says Miz Victoria, shakin' her head.

"As it happens I was - well, pushed in, by a young man," she says teasin'-like.

Miz Victoria exchanges a glance with Mr. Jarrod, who asks, "Who?"

"I guess it was probably the most thrilling experience of my whole life," she states all dreamy-eyed.

"It, uh, wasn't Amos Carver's son Tad, was it?" asks Mr. Nick. "It sounds like the kind of trick he'd pull." He not done got yet that it ain't no child's play we're talkin' here.

I put her plate before her, but she don't notice. My fine lamb chops. All tender-like and with rosemary.

"I don't think it's anyone you know, Nick."

Mr. Heath grins at Mr. Nick, knowin' he can't resist the challenge.

"Oh? Well, try me. There's not many people in this valley I don't know, you know," says Mr. Nick, playin' with a celery stick. "Now, uh, let's see. Was it, uh, Chet Beamish?"

"Why must you assume it has to be someone you know?" she asks skittish.

"Audra, if you were dunked, we're merely trying to find out who did the dunking," Mr. Jarrod says serious. He don't like his little sister bein' dunked by strange young men.

"He didn't dunk me," she says defiantly. "He saved my life."

We all stare at her.

"Saved your life?" asks Mr. Jarrod as if he can't believe what he's hearin'.

"From a herd of wild horses."

"Well, why in blazes didn't you say so?" he says.

"Because you didn't give me a chance. As usual you were all more interested in finding out whether your little sister - who happens to be well able to take care of herself - was pushed into the water by the right kind of man. Your kind, not necessarily mine."

Uh oh, that sounds like righteous rebellion to me. I better get outta here.

"All right, all right," says Mr. Nick, chewin' on his celery stick. "Audra, we're very sorry. But who was he?"

"Whoever he was, I'm very grateful to him. I'd like to meet him and tell him so," says Miz Victoria, clever lady that she is, pattin' Miss Audra's hand.

Miss Audra makes a face and touches her hand to her temple. "I forgot to ask his name," she says shocked.

Mr. Nick bursts out laughin'.

"Lloyd, I think," she ponders. "But I'd know him in a minute. I mean, you just can't forget what he looks like. I don't know, just - There's something so different about him." Again with the dreamy look.

"How'd he happen to be up there on Mokelumne?" asks ever practical Mr. Heath, bitin' into a carrot stick.

"He catches wild horses," she tells him. "Sells them when they're broken."

"You seem to know quite a lot about him," says Miz Victoria.

"I'd like to know more," sighs Miss Audra.

I think by now my good lamb chops are prob'ly cold, but I can't help it none. Lamb chops jus' can't compete with romance. Even if they're with rosemary.

**********

Later that evenin' Mr. Harry Coleman comes visitin'. He done had a stone slung through his window with a note tellin' him to pay five hundred dollars for protection or else his house will be burnt down. They're all in the parlor, Miz Victoria on the settee, Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick standin' in front of her. Mr. Heath's as usual a bit away on the outside, payin' close attention, but not sayin' nothin'.

As it seems others done had the same notes delivered. And paid. Mr. Coleman says he done paid them all he's got, now he don't know what to do. Mr. Nick thinks shootin' first and prayin' later will sure solve the problem. Mr. Coleman ain't so sure he likes that. He's scared for his wife and kids. Miz Victoria thinks the law should be involved, but Jamie Drumm done gone to the sheriff and them bandits done burned down his barley field and fouled his well.

Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick ask Mr. Coleman if he has any notion who them bandits could be, but he jus' shakes his head. All he's ever seen are them notes. Then Miz Victoria gets up and gives him some money, but he's not sure he likes that neither. In the end he decides to stand up to them bandits, and Mr. Nick promises him that first thing tomorrow he'll come over and they'll find that pack and drive them right into the river.

If anyone can do that, it's Mr. Nick.

Sadly, that night Mr. Coleman is shot dead. Which is why they're all attendin' the funeral today.

When the family's back they've a big discussion, as it seems that Miz Coleman blames them for her husband's death. I mean, all they done was offerin' him the money - 'tis not their fault he ain't taken it. Some people! But she's in mournin', the poor lady, and so's understandable she bein' all confused.

"Oh, Silas," Miss Audra, she says, when she's helpin' me preparin' dinner later that day in the kitchen, "those poor children! What will become of them now that their father is dead? I feel so bad about it all. They were all telling Mr. Coleman how he had to stand up for his rights - and now he's dead! I can't help feeling that it's somehow our fault." She lets the knife rest on the choppin' board, the carrots forgotten.

"Now, don't you go thinkin' like that, Miss Audra," I say. "All you've done was offerin' him help. Miz Barkley even done tried to give him all that money. And your brothers were all set to go after them bandits right the next day. I don't know why they done shot him, but sure they couldn't know 'bout that?"

But she only sighs and starts on the carrots again.

Now they want to rally them other farmers. Mr. Jarrod thinks that they'd jus' need one man, actin' as a decoy and standin' up to them bandits with the Barkleys in his back and they can flush them out.

Sounds right good to me. I'm sure they're not up to Mr. Jarrod's cunnin'. Mr. Jarrod done studied the law after all and them's jus' bandits. So's Mr. Jarrod will flush them out and Mr. Nick will drive them into the river and that's that. I jus' hope no one gets shot no more.

**********

Then, when Miss Audra went to town to buy some provisions to bring over to the Widow Coleman and her young 'uns, she done met her young man in town and invited him for dinner the next day.

So's when he knocks on the door and I go to open, I'm mighty curious what he'll be like. Why, and a mighty fine young man he is! He's 'bout the same height as Mr. Heath, though not so broad-shouldered, and has wavy sandy-colored hair and fine blue eyes.

"Miss Audra?" he asks.

"Won't you come in, please?" say I and stay 'round in case I'm needed, after I done taken care of his hat.

Miss Audra comes rushin' down the stairs in her new blue dress and greets him, askin' does he want somethin' to drink, like whisky, brandy or somesuch? But he says, no, he don't drink much. That's very laudable, indeed. Not like some gentlemen I could name, but won't. But a glass of cider he accepts.

When they sit down in them chairs in the parlor she asks him who he is and where's his family and he says he's got no family no more and no home since he was ten. Seems he's from down south and was orphaned in the war. So sad. He says the house reminds him of his home. Oh, a real southern-bred gentleman for our Miss Audra! Wouldn't that be nice?

Then Miz Victoria and Mr. Jarrod, Nick and Heath come out of the library with Mr. Drumm, who's been here because of that business with them bandits, I think. And Miz Victoria says that Mr. Drumm is a very brave man and she thanks him for changin' his mind. I think he's to be the decoy for that flushin' out business.

When Mr. Drumm done left, Miss Audra introduces her gentleman friend, Lloyd Garner's his name, and Miz Victoria thanks him very gracefully for savin' Miss Audra's life. It turns out he's from Georgia! So am I. He's pro'bly one of them Masters. But none of Them can hurt me now. I'm free and workin' for wages. I even ride in a buggy when I go to church of a Sunday!

Mr. Jarrod starts askin' him after his whereabouts and whatfors while Mr. Nick watches him not too friendly and Mr. Heath's his usual unreadable self. You never can tell what's goin' on behind them calm blue eyes. But Miss Audra cuts them all short and leads her guest to dinner.

We're havin' roast duck with pom crockets and three sorts of vegetables. Rasperry soufflée for afters. I really done my best.

The young gentleman is very polite all throughout dinner. They're talkin' about this and that, the prices of cattle and horses, how Miz Victoria's roses remind him of his mother's and such. The only thing is, whenever one of them asks him somethin' 'bout where he been and what he done so far, he don't really answers, but always manages to turn the conversation 'round to somethin' else. Mr. Nick's gettin' a mite irritated at that, but manages to stay polite. Mr. Heath's not sayin' much past "pass the salt, please", but he's payin' close attention to everythin' goin' on.

Mr. Garner don't stay long after dinner. They're havin' coffee in the parlor and when he done finished his cup, he thanks Miz Victoria for the fine dinner and excuses himself, sayin' he has to get up real early in the mornin'. Miss Audra escorts him to the door and he bids her farewell kissin' her hand. That's fine manners, that is.

"Mother, what do you think? Isn't he wonderful?" Miss Audra cries happily, comin' back from the door, when I'm jus' refillin' Mr. Nick's cup.

"He seems to be a nice young man, dear," Miz Victoria admits carefully.

"Hmph," remarks Mr. Nick. "Not really forthcomin' about his past, is he?"

"But he has told me everything!" Miss Audra exclaims, sittin' down in the chair Mr. Garner been sittin' in, next to Mr. Heath. "He's had such a hard life, being driven from his home by the war and all!

"Don't you think he's terribly brave, Jarrod?"

"He has surely shown courage saving you from those wild horses, honey," Mr. Jarrod says smiling.

"And he's so good-looking! Isn't he, Heath?"

Mr. Heath looks up from contemplatin' the pattern on his coffee cup and answers, "Uhm... I'm not sure I can judge that, sis," givin' her a quick wink. "I mean, he's got two eyes, his nose is in the middle of his face..."

"Oh, you...!" she says laughin' and swats him on the arm.

**********

The next day Mr. Garner brings over a horse for Miss Audra. I can see them from my kitchen window when I'm washing the dishes after lunch. Miss Audra's just curryin' Peanut, when he rides in, leadin' a beautiful black stallion. He dismounts, brings it to her and hands her the halter. Quite clearly this fine-lookin' animal is meant as a present. Well, that might be a bit much after so short an acquaintance.

They talk awhile and then Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath come out of the ranch office with Mr. Drumm, who leaves, and Mr. Nick and Heath joins Mr. Garner and Miss Audra. Mr. Nick don't look too pleased. Mr. Garner leaves them and there's a bit of a squabble amongst the three of them and Miss Audra leads her new horse away.

Then Mr. Nick's bossin' Mr. Heath 'round again. I shigh. While usually they're gettin' along better these days, he jus' can't leave that off, it seems. I can always tell from the way they're behavin', even if I can't hear them. 'Tis jus' so odd to watch, Mr. Nick talkin' to Mr. Heath without even lookin' at him, while Mr. Heath stands facin' Mr. Nick and his full attention on him. It reminds me of times I'd rather forget. No one talks to me like that these days. They both leave in opposite directions.

Turns out tonight's the night the flushin' will be done and so's the brothers all three leave in the evenin' right after an early supper with most of them hands. Mr. Nick's all fired up. There's nothin' he likes more than a good fight. Then Mr. Garner comes to get Miss Audra. They're havin' dinner in town tonight. Seems like a quiet evenin's ahead of us. Perhaps I go visit with Sal Li, if Miz Victoria don't need me none.

She's comin' in the kitchen when I'm jus' puttin' away the last of them dishes after washin' up. "Silas," she says, "let's put up some water on the stove and prepare bandages in case someone gets home hurt, God forbid. But I'll feel better being prepared."

"Yes, ma'am," I say and together we get out Consuela's big pot from the wash house and put it on the stove, then fill it up with water from the pump. Then she gets out the bandages from the linen closet - we always have a good store of those - and puts out the liniment. If it ain't the railroad, 'tis them bandits. 'Tis no wonder my hair's turned grey 'fore my time.

Finally she sighs and says, "I think that's it. Why don't you retire? There's nothing left but waiting now. I think I'll go sit in the parlor and finish my book."

"Thank you, ma'am," say I. "I go talkin' to Sal Li some. You jus' holler if you need me."

She smiles at that and says, "That I'll do, Silas, thank you."

So's I step out the kitchen door and am jus' 'bout to head over to them bunkhouses when somethin' comes flyin right by me and crashes down on the kitchen porch. I think I musta jumped a foot, so frightened am I. When I look I sees a bundle lyin' at my feet and stoop to get it. As I get up again, one hand in my poor ol' hurtin' back, I think I see a shadow somewhere on the edge of my sight right behind the corral, but when I strain my eyes there's nothin' there. So I've me a look at what I'm holdin' in my hand and it's a piece of rock with some paper crumpled 'round it. Good Lord, I think, them bandits!

And that's when I see them fires flarin' up over at the barn and jus' behind the corral. And suddenly there's the sound of riders and shoutin' and crazy laughter and a horse screamin' in fear. Shadows are movin' all on the edges. Someone throws a bottle or somethin', I jus' hear a crash, and the fire's leapin' higher. I run a few steps in that direction, but turn back and rush into the house. Miz Victoria, I think, she'll know what to do.

I haven't crossed the kitchen yet when she comes runnin' towards me and I show her the rock in my hand. She grabs it, unfolds the paper, reads and runs on outside. Them few hands what have stayed behind are out already and we run over to the barn - the barn's on fire! - on the way grabbin' saddle blankets and buckets, whatever we can get our hands on. And then we start dousin' out the fire which is on the outer edge of the barn, but eatin' up the sides and climbin' to the roof. The horses inside turn mad in their fear and Ciego throws open the big door and runs inside to get them. Somewhere from the corner of my eye I see Sal Li hoppin' 'bout and haulin' water. I jus' hope the fire don't get to his kitchen again!

I've a coughin' fit. 'Tis so hard to breathe. The air's too hot and smoke's everywhichwhere. Tears are streamin' down my face from the burnin' in my eyes and everythin' gets blurry. But I swing my blanket at them flames nonetheless.

'Tis no use. The wood's so dry and they musta used kerosene from the smell of it. The flames are high in the sky now, the whole yard lit in yellow and orange. Some horses comes runnin' outta the barn whinnyin' and run over a man with a bucket, but I can't say who it is in the melee. Then I hear many riders comin' nearer and I think that we're makin' right fine targets for them bandits to shoot at, all lit up by the fire as we are.

But it's ours - praise the Lord! - it's Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick and Heath who come ridin' in and they jump off their horses and get right into the middle of it. Mr. Nick and Mr. Heath run into the barn and there's shootin' and again a horse is screamin' so terrible - that I just faint away and all's black.

**********

When I come to, I'm lying on some hay bales with a saddle blanket over me and Sal Li's dabbin' at my face with a wet cloth. His face is blackened with lighter streaks where tears are runnin' down his cheeks and he's smellin' of smoke and fire. "Silas," he says, "you dead?"

I shake my head, sittin' up, blinkin' my eyes and say, "Not yet, I think. What happened?"

"Holses dead," he says sadly, his beard a-quiverin', "baln bulnt down. Too much file."

I swing my feet to the ground and pat the hay bale next to me for him to sit down. Together we huddle under the blanket, shiverin', and I've me a look around. The fire's pretty much under control now, it seems, only small spots here and there over at the corral still tryin' to eat up whatever they can get, but not goin' further, now that we done got enough men to fight them. Men are leadin' horses away from the barn and a few yards away there's Mr. Nick, shirtless and sooty, inspectin' a horse and givin' the man who's holdin' it orders to take it to the vet as it's pretty badly singed, the poor beast.

Mr. Heath comes stridin' over to him, without a shirt and soot-blackened all over, and says, "Nick?"

"What?" he bellows and turns to him.

"Could be I'm not makin' sense, maybe not even worth mentionin'," Mr. Heath says cautious-like, lookin' over his shoulder.

"What?" Mr. Nick bellows again.

They look like strange creatures, half naked, sweaty and blackened, with wild hair and eyes. Fire gods perhaps or ancient warriors, somethin' like that. Sal Li would know. They frighten me a little lookin' like that and if I wouldn't know them, I wouldn't care to meet them, if you know what I mean.

"Garner," says Mr. Heath.

"What about him?" asks Mr. Nick.

"When was the last time we saw him?"

"This mornin' when he... when he brought that stallion."

"Yeah, and the time before that was when he was here for supper."

"What are you gettin' at, Heath?" Mr. Nick asks impatiently.

"Both times he was here, so was Jamie Drumm. Now he could have overheard us talkin' in the hall," Mr. Heath states.

"So was Silas in the hall," shouts Mr. Nick.

My mouth flies open and I look at Sal Li. Sal Li looks at me, wide-eyed. Me?

Mr. Heath don't even consider that for a moment. "Nick, who else but our own could've known where we'd be this evenin' except Garner?"

"Well, he... he was with Audra," says Mr. Nick, not willin' to give in.

"Well, the rest of his pack of coyotes weren't, if they are his," says Mr. Heath resolutely.

"Well, that's mighty little to go on," says Mr. Nick, not yet convinced.

"It's more than we had till now."

The picture changes 'fore my eyes, and now they're only two tired men, exhausted from a day's hard work and havin' to fight a fire in their own backyard.

They both walk a few steps and join Miz Victoria and Miss Audra.

"Audra," says Mr. Heath, "we saved that stallion Garner gave you."

"I'll tell him when he comes by tomorrow," she says, smilin' gratefully at him.

"Aren't you moving pretty fast?" Mr. Nick snarls at her. "Why don't you slow down, little sister? You hardly know him." He needs a target for his anger and as he can't get Mr. Heath to quarrel with him, she's gettin' the full brunt of it now.

"But I do!" she cries.

"Yeah, what's it been, a week?"

"That's long enough," she shouts back. "Or am I still too young to see him again without getting your permission?" Oh, she gives as good as she gets, does Miss Audra.

Miz Victoria stares at her two fire-tempered children in dismay.

"Look, we've had a little bit too much on our minds to be pestered with callers," says Mr. Nick, raisin' his voice.

Miz Victoria steps in. "Now, we're all overwrought. Audra, come on. Let's get a good night's sleep." And she leads her irate daughter away.

"Nick, what was that all about?" asks Mr. Jarrod, comin' over and joinin' his brothers.

"I don't know. I don't know, Jarrod. Heath has got some wild idea that Garner's mixed up in all of this," Mr. Nick says dissatisfied.

He been all pumped up for a good fight tonight. Now all he done got is a burnt down barn, dead horses and an irritatin' little sister. It would turn a lesser man to tears.

Mr. Jarrod turns to Mr. Heath and asks sharply, "You got anything to go on?"

"I do. But not enough," says Mr. Heath.

"Let's hear it," orders Mr. Jarrod.

"Look, can we take this inside?" asks Mr. Heath.

"Let's go then," says Mr. Jarrod, turnin' away.

"Be right with you," Mr. Heath assures him and comes over to where we're sittin', Sal Li and me.

"You all right, Silas, Sal Li?" he asks.

We both nod, lookin' up at the tall man standin' 'fore us, lit from behind by the orange glow of the dyin' fires, his eyes and teeth flashin' white in his blackened face.

"Then let's get you inside," he says, bendin' down and grabbin' us both at the elbows, me right, Sal Li left, and haulin' us up.

"Mighty, mighty dlagon..." Sal Li mumbles, noddin', and bows deep as soon as he's standin'. I've no idea what he's babblin 'bout, but right now I'm too plumb tuckered out to ask.

Mr. Heath looks at him, frownin', and says, "Can you get to the bunkhouse, Sal Li, or do you need help?"

"Can manage, can manage," Sal Li assures him, still bowin' and steppin' backwards.

"All right," says Mr. Heath, "then let's take you home, Silas."

And he puts his arm 'round my waist, still holdin' on to my elbow, and leads me to the kitchen door. Which is jus' fine with me, as my legs are a bit wobbly.

"How you feelin', Silas?" Mr. Heath, he asks as we's goin'.

I'm feelin' a bit sheepish, to tell the truth, swoonin' away like a maiden aunt and all that, and say, "I'm right sorry, Mr. Heath, I din't mean to be no nuisance passin' out like that."

"Could've happened to anyone," says he, "you shouldn't have to do this anyway. Thank God we saw the fire from the ridge and came right back.

"Silas?" he says.

"Uh huh?" say I.

What's with the bowin'?" he asks me. "Any idea why he does that?"

"Sal Li?" I ask, stallin'.

"Yeah."

I stifle a grin and look at him innocent-like. "No idea," I say. "I guess 'tis jus' polite where he comes from."

"Uh huh," he says unconvinced and looks at me strangely. But I'm jus' a poor ol' man, all faint and feeble, and I haven't the slightest idea.

He delivers me to my room where I assure him I can manage on my own now and then he leaves, wishin' me a good night, and goes to see his brothers.

I sink on my bed and fall over in my clothes and although it been a real dreadful night, by and large, I snicker 'fore I fall asleep.

**********

When I wake up, I can see from the light that I musta overslept. My watch says it's past six already! I get up, feelin' all stiff and grimy, and shed my clothes. My white jacket is black with soot and evil smellin', but that don't worry me none, 'cause I have another one. I wash up, shave and dress and hurry out to make the breakfast. No fresh rolls today!

While I'm whippin' up some eggs, Mr. Jarrod steps into the kitchen and says, "Morning, Silas."

"Good mornin', Mr. Barkley, breakfast ready in ten minutes," I say.

"That's fine, Silas," says he. "Listen, Mr. Garner will come by this afternoon to see Miss Audra."

"Yes, Mr. Barkley?" I say.

"When he arrives I'd like you to show him into the library and not tell Miss Audra that he's here."

"Yes, Mr. Barkley," I say again. So, they musta made up their mind last night that it's really Mr. Garner who's behind all this. That's too bad now. What'll poor Miss Audra think of that?

"Also," Mr. Jarrod says, "Mr. Drumm will arrive around noon. I don't want anyone to know, so could you put him up in the kitchen, give him some coffee and perhaps a bite to eat?"

"Of course, Mr. Barkley," I say.

"Then, when Mr. Garner is with us, I'd like you to bring Mr. Drumm over to the library - but don't show him in!"

"Oh, Mr. Jarrod, sir," I say unhappy, "that's real bad."

"It is, Silas," he agrees, "but there's no way around it. We must make sure if it's him."

"Yes, Mr. Jarrod," I say and start on the toast.

The mood at breakfast is pretty tense. Miss Audra don't speak to her brothers. In fact, the only ones talkin' are Miz Victoria and Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick and they've jus' discussin' how to re-build the barn. Mr. Heath, he only asks for the salt cellar - he not done figured out yet why 'tis always right at the opposite end of the table from him. When they're finished, the ladies retire to their rooms, Miz Victoria mentionin' that she's got to write her weekly letter to Mr. Eugene at school, and the brothers go about their various chores.

I clear the table, wash the dishes and put them away, then look after the bedrooms. My, but them stairs is steep today! After I come back down with the washin', I decide to dust in the library. When there's to be a set-up it can as well be clean in there.

"My, my, Mr. Tom," I say while I'm doin' the mantel, "be glad that you rest in peace. You wouldn't believe what's all goin' on here. Your little girl has fallen in love with a fine young gentleman and now he's turned out to be a thievin' hoodlum. And a murderer most likely!"

The portrait stares down at me sternly as ever. I shudder to think what he woulda said if he was still here. I'm pretty sure he woulda found some choice words for this whole mess.

"But don't you worry none, your boy Heath done figured it all out," I say, "and Mr. Jarrod will flush them bandits out and then Mr. Nick can drive them right into the river." It won't do to give him only bad news.

When I'm back in my kitchen, Mr. Drumm arrives with Mr. Heath from the backyard and they come in through the kitchen door covert-like. I make them sit at the kitchen table, pour them coffee and go about readyin' sandwiches for lunch and then Mr. Jarrod peeks in and says, "I got the telegram."

"And?" asks Mr. Heath.

"Same thing in Santa Fe," says Mr. Jarrod grimly.

Mr. Drumm thumps his fist on the table.

When there's a knock on the door, 'tis Mr. Garner - what a pity, that this fine young gentleman is, in fact, no gentleman at all - and he asks to see Miss Audra.

"This way, please," I say, feelin' very bad 'bout it all, and show him into the library as I been told.

When I open the door, Mr. Heath is leanin' on the doorframe spinnin' the big ol' globe standin' at the corner, while Mr. Jarrod perches on the edge of his desk. I can't see Mr. Nick. As I'm closin' the door Mr. Jarrod gets up, sayin, "Well, hello there, Mr. Garner."

I hurry to get Mr. Drumm. He stands close to the door, listenin' to what's goin' on inside. I hover right down the corridor 'round the corner, wringin' my hands. Oh dear, oh dear. After a few minutes I hear the door open and close and Mr. Nick says in a low voice, "Well, what about it?"

"He's got the right speech. It could be him," answers Mr. Drumm quietly. "And that horse out there looks like the same sorrel."

"All right, Jamie," says Mr. Nick and goes back into the library.

I hurry forward and lead Mr. Drumm out the back way, then I return to my post in the corridor. It don't take long and soon I hear Mr. Nick's raised voice tellin' Mr. Garner that he's a cold-blooded liar. Oh my, oh my. Then he threatens him with beatin' the truth out of him. And then there's thumpin' and shoutin' and all of a sudden Miss Audra's runnin' down the stairs and 'fore I can think of anything to hold her back she throws open the door and screams, "Nick! What are you doing? Let him go! Leave him alone!"

"Audra, stay out of this," orders Mr. Jarrod.

"You gonna tell me? I think you better tell the sheriff!" shouts Mr. Nick.

"What are you doing to him? Why?" cries Miss Audra.

"Tell her why! Tell her why!" That's Mr. Nick again.

Oh me, oh my! Miss Audra's cryin'. This I can't bear and I beat a hasty retreat into my kitchen and close the door. Perhaps I should have a sherry. My nerves ain't anymore what they once were.

While I pour me a glass of the cookin' sherry, I hear a horse runnin' away at full gallop. Has the scoundrel escaped? Or is it one of the men sent to get the sheriff? I sit at the kitchen table, shakin' all over, and sip my sherry. I'm not goin' to leave my kitchen to find out, no, sir, not me.

After a while, when my hands ain't shakin' so bad anymore, I start preparin' dinner. A stew will do nicely, I think. Pro'bly no one will have much of an appetite anyways.

From what I gather at dinner, Mr. Garner's thumped Mr. Nick - which is a real stupid thing to do! - and made off. And the brothers have been to town to talk to the sheriff and tomorrow they're goin' after them bandits with a posse to bring them in. They're only four at the table as Miss Audra done locked herself in her room and is cryin'. 'Tis as I thought, they're mostly toyin' with their food and talkin' quietly among themselves. Mr. Heath don't even ask for the salt.

I prepare a tray for Miss Audra and bring it up, but when I knock there's no answer, so I jus' leave it 'fore her door. P'raps later. Oh, the poor child!

They all go to bed early and after I've doused the lamps I retire, too. I pray for them all, even Mr. Garner, who musta taken a wrong turn somewhere and is now lost.

**********

I've hardly slept an hour, or so it feels, when there's a crash somewhere in the house. I get up and don my dressin' gown to go lookin' and when I cross the hall on my way to the parlor there's glass crunchin' under my feet. Thank the Lord for my slippers! Or rather Miss Audra who done give them to me last Christmas. The window next to the front door is smashed and I find another message 'round a stone right next to the table with the flowers.

"Silas, what's goin' on?" Mr. Heath calls from above, standin' on the bannister in his pants and undershirt.

"I'm not right sure, Mr. Heath," I say and hold up the stone.

"What the heck..." he mutters and comes runnin' down the stairs barefoot.

"No, no," I say, holdin' him back at the foot of the stairs, "don't step down here, there's glass all over the floor. Look!"

Meanwhile Mr. Nick appears on top of the stairs, hollerin', "What's this noise in the middle of the night? What are you two doin' down there?"

"Look at this," says Mr. Heath, takin' the stone from me and bringin' it to Mr. Nick. He uncrumples the paper and reads, then turns away runnin' down the corridor, shoutin' "Audra! Audra! Mother! Jarrod!"

Then there's doors bangin' and shoutin' - I can hear Miz Victoria and Mr. Jarrod, too - and when I get up the stairs and round the bend in the corridor they're all standin' in the door to Miss Audra's room.

It's all empty, the bed's still made and the blue dress she done wore last flung across the footboard. The tray I done brought her in the evenin' stands on the table, untouched.

"Miss Audra?" I say. But the only answer I get is a tired tchirp from her canaries over in the cage by the window.

"But, where can she..." Miz Victoria starts, lookin' at Mr. Jarrod.

"They've got her," says Mr. Nick, handin' Mr. Jarrod the paper, who reads and passes it on to their mother.

Miz Victoria makes a choked sound and grabs at her throat, and Mr. Jarrod takes her by the elbow and leads her away so she can sit down.

"I don't understand," she says in a low voice.

"She must have gone after him," Mr. Jarrod says.

"She wouldn't do somethin' stupid like that," Mr. Nick contradicts him.

"She followed me into town that first night, remember?" Mr. Heath says worriedly. "She must've left in the afternoon, right after we've left for town. There's no chance they could've got to her any other way."

That Miss Audra, she'll be the death of me!

I leave them to themselves and slowly totter down them stairs again. Best to get busy and clear that glass away. When I come back from the kitchen with my broom and dustpan, they've gathered in the parlor.

"Put the money in a saddlebag and leave it at Oak Flats before noon tomorrow. Do not tell the sheriff or anyone else, if you want her back alive," Mr. Jarrod reads aloud.

They want two thousand dollars.

"I should've killed him," states Mr. Nick, pacin'.

"It seems we have no choice now," says Mr. Heath in a dull voice from where he's perchin' on the table.

"We have a choice. The same one Harry Coleman had," Miz Victoria counters. "I know now how he felt and how much courage it took for him not to give in."

And Mr. Nick starts beatin' himself up 'bout how he been quick with his answers and that he's a loudmouth and a smart aleck. But Mr. Jarrod says that it's only two o'clock in the night and we'll have till noon tomorrow to get the money and organize an ambush.

"If they so much as look at her the wrong way -" Mr. Nick rages.

"I don't even want to think of that," Mr. Jarrod interrupts him.

"We must think of that," says Miz Victoria, nearly chokin' on them words. "Whatever happens, we must make sure to commit Fred and his men to silence or her reputation will be ruined."

Mr. Heath buries his face in his hands, mutterin', "God, no..."

And then they all look at each other, havin' no words for what they're all fearin'.

"I'll talk to Fred," Mr. Jarrod promises, his face as carved in stone.

'Tis a long and dreary night and none I care to remember. I don't think anyone of us got any sleep.

**********

Very early the next mornin' there's a knock on the door and when I open it's Sheriff Madden.

"You boys ready?" he booms when I lead him into the parlor. "Victoria! What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Fred," Mr. Jarrod says gravely. "We must talk."

"What's goin' on?" he asks, takin' a chair. "I have ten men outside, waitin' to go after that gang."

"They have Audra," Miz Victoria says.

"What?" he says, jumpin' up. "How'd that happen?"

"We... aren't sure, Fred," Mr. Jarrod explains carefully. "May be she went out riding and they've taken her then. But there is a chance that she went after Garner deliberately after that scene in the library yesterday."

"Why would she do something stupid like that?" the sheriff cries.

"We told you how she came to know him, Fred," says Mr. Jarrod. "She's a young girl, he's a young man. He saved her life... need I say more?"

"Anyway, how do you know?" the sheriff asks.

Mr. Jarrod hands him the paper.

"Two thousand dollars!" the sheriff exclaims.

"The money's not a problem," says Mr. Nick.

"No, the problem is to make sure we get her back safely. And we cannot rely on those... marauders to return her unharmed," Mr. Jarrod carries on.

"What do you want me to do?" asks Sheriff Madden.

"Well," says Mr. Jarrod, "let's suppose we go along with their demand and give them the money, but at the same time lay an ambush so that we can follow the man coming to get it."

"A ruse," says Mr. Heath.

"Yes. Most likely the money will lead us to where they keep her, and then we close the trap, get her out and take them in. What do you think?" Mr. Jarrod asks.

"Could work," the sheriff agrees.

"It has to!" states Mr. Nick.

"And Fred," says Miz Victoria, "I don't have to mention how important it is that you and your men keep this silent, do I? She's been away a night already..."

"I understand," the sheriff says. "Don't worry, Victoria. I'll make sure they'll understand to handle this discreetly. But, if we bring them in, she'll have to give evidence at the trial. There's no way to avoid that."

"I can put in a motion for a closed hearing," says Mr. Jarrod smoothly, "to protect the reputation of an innocent victim. I'm sure any judge will agree to that under the circumstances."

"I leave that to you, Jarrod," says the sheriff.

**********

And so Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick leave with the sheriff and his men to ride out to Oak Flats and look for a good hidin' place to lie in ambush, while Mr. Heath rides into town to get the money. He's to bring that money to Oak Flats as them bandits want. He must ride fast to make it before noon. After that he's to return to the house in case he's bein' followed. And when them filthy murderers come for their money, they'll be followed by Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick and the sheriff and his men.

Miz Victoria retires to her room and I go to see after Miss Audra's birdies. Mr. Heath done give them to her for her birthday last month and she been so happy then. The big cage stands in front of her window where there's lots of light and air for them. He done made it himself from redwood and the finest wire mesh and it's such a fine piece of handywork. The bottom's filled with fine white sand and there's a live sapling in a ceramic pot and lots of carved posts for them birds to perch on. They're singin' and twitterin' all day long and right now they're raisin' chicks.

I can't think of nothin' but Miss Audra. I can't get it into my head that that nice Mr. Garner, even if he's not really nice after all, is threatenin' to kill our Miss Audra. And even if he don't kill her, what'll happen to her all alone out there with them men? How many of them are there and what're they like? Of course they're no decent folks, but still... Sure they can't harm that sweet girl? But whenever I feel some hope returnin', I catch sight of the blackened ruins of our barn and it's all over with. I pray and pray.

**********

When Mr. Heath comes back 'tis short after noon. If all goes as planned, Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick's now pursuin' the money. Hopefully it'll lead them to where Miss Audra is. Oh, sweet Lord, I hope she's all right.

Miz Victoria's sittin' in the parlor. She's not even pretendin' to do anythin' but waitin' for her child to return. When Mr. Heath comes in, she looks at him and he jus' nods. She closes her eyes and heaves a deep breath. He don't join her on the settee, but crosses to the liquor table and pours himself a whisky, tosses it down and pours another one. When he pours the third, I go over and put the stopper in the bottle. He glares at me at first, then crooks me the ghost of a smile and nods. Finally he crosses the room and sits down heavily in one of them chairs, fumblin' with the half full glass. His hands are shakin'. We wait. And then we wait some more.

Hours later, it would seem, we hear horses comin'. Miz Victoria jumps up from where she's sittin', but stops as if hit by a bullet, gaspin'. Mr. Heath stands up and slowly walks to the windows. He draws away the curtains and looks outside.

"It's them," he says, "she's with them." His shoulders slump and he's leanin' his forehead 'gainst the window pane as the tension drains out of him.

"Audra!" Miz Victoria cries and runs for the door. She throws it open and there they are, Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick and Miss Audra in the middle. She's lookin' tired and a bit dirty and her eyes are all red and puffy from cryin'.

"Mother!" she cries and then they hold each other and both are cryin'.

"Audra, Audra..." Miz Victoria says softly and caresses her hair and face, makin' sure 'tis really her and in one piece and unharmed and all. The men're lookin' at them, Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick still standin' in the door, Mr. Heath from the window and they're all smilin' with relief.

Then Mr. Nick closes the door and Mr. Jarrod goes over to the liquor table and starts pourin' drinks. When he looks at Mr. Heath and raises an eyebrow in question, he shakes his head and leaves his place at the window to stride over to where the ladies are still clingin' to each other and Miss Audra lets go of her mother and throws herself at him, cryin' "Oh, Heath!". He enfolds her in his arms and mutters, "Sis, sis", into her hair.

"So, that's that," states Mr. Nick, emptyin' his glass.

From the safety of her brother's arms Miss Audra sees me and stretches her hand out to me and I grab it with both of mine and say, "Miss Audra, don't you never ever do that to us again!" She squeezes my hand and returns to her mother and together they vanish up the stairs for some woman talk, I s'pose.

I leave for the kitchen. P'raps I'll have me another sherry.

**********

A few days later when I'm readin' in my Bible 'fore bed I hear noises in the kitchen and get up to have me a look. Standin' in my opened door I see Miss Audra goin' 'bout in the kitchen, preparin' herself a late-night snack of the apple-pie leftovers and a glass of milk. The poor dear hasn't eaten right these last few days, spendin' most of her time in her room or out ridin' and when she done come down to join the family at dinner time she been dull and glum, all her sparkle out of her. It right pains me to see her so.

Why has her first love been like that? 'Tis jus' not right. First love should be 'bout moonlight and kisses, not fires and nearly gettin' yourself murdered. I 'member a night when all was soft. The starlight and the grass... and the breeze bringin' the scent of honeysuckle and crickets' song like far away violins. From what I done heard at least that Mr. Garner been gentleman enough to save Miss Audra's life, in the end, even if he done got himself killed in the process.

I'm 'bout to close my door again, when Mr. Heath comes down the backstairs and stands in the kitchen door.

"May I come in?" he asks his sister.

"Heath!" she says, nearly smilin' for the first time in days. "Join me?"

He sits down and says, "Thanks, no. That pie's real good, but I've had enough at dinner."

"I'm hungry," she says, attackin' my pie. Of course it's good.

"That's fine," he says, smilin'.

She manages a few more bites then puts the fork down on the plate.

"I feel so silly," she says, lowerin' her head.

"Can't see why," says he.

"Because you were all warning me - even you, although you didn't say anything - but you all could see right through it, only I was foolish and didn't listen. I thought he was so wonderful and really loved me, when all the time he was just thinking about the money."

"No," Mr. Heath says, "he did love you. Enough to give his life for you, in the end."

She looks up, first rays of hope dawnin' in her eyes.

"Perhaps first love always seems a bit foolish, when you look at it later," he suggests.

"Yours, too?"

Now he ducks his head and chuckles. "Oh, yeah."

"Tell me about it?"

He looks at her for a moment, then starts talkin' very gently. "I was sixteen and just home from... well, the war, when I met Libby again. She was my age and we'd grown up together. All my life she'd been just red hair and freckles, someone to scrounge apples with. But when I saw her then, she was the most beautiful girl in all the world to me with the voice of an angel. I've never been to church that often, just to hear her sing. And walk her home, after."

He stops and she looks at him fondly and takes his hand. "What happened?"

"Well, I proposed to her and asked her to run away with me."

"You didn't!" she giggles.

He lowers his head again and chuckles. "Oh, yeah, I did."

Lookin' up he says, "I've no idea now how I thought I could support her - and my mama - but it didn't seem to matter then. Everythin' seemed possible."

"And then?"

"Her old man ran me off, naturally. And then he took her away from Strawberry to go to New York for her to become a singer."

"Oh," says Miss Audra in a small voice. "Did you ever see her again?"

He shakes his head. "No, I didn't. I hope she made it, though."

They're both silent for a while, each deep in thought, then she asks, "And did you ever fall in love again?"

He smiles at her. "Yeah, I did. And so will you."

Miss Audra ponders that for a few moments, then she asks, "Will you do me a favor?"

He nods. "Anything you want, sis."

"The stallion he gave me? - I'd like to set him free."

He looks at her and says, "He'd like that."

She stands up then and he follows, and 'fore she leaves he takes her in his arms, rockin' her a little, and murmurs, "Tomorrow at sun rise? Sky Meadow?"

She hugs him for a while and I can't hear her answer, cause her face is hidden in his chest, but then she kisses his cheek and leaves up the stairs.

He stands there for a moment, lookin' after her, sighs, and then turns to clear the kitchen. He rinses the dishes and puts them in the drainer and then leaves through the kitchen door.

I come out of my room into the kitchen and through the window I see him amblin' over to the corral, where he stands, arms on the crossbar, lookin' at them stars.

The dragon is the Chinese symbol for wisdom Sal Li says. He has the soul of a poet, has Sal Li.


End file.
